vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Reeks 28
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Reeks_28" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Seizoen 28 is de reeks die loopt van 27 augustus 2018 tot 28 juni 2019. Het seizoen telt 220 afleveringen. De eerste aflevering speelt zich verhaalsgewijs nog af op de avond van de seizoensfinale en de dag nadien. De tweede aflevering start met een tijdsprong van twee maanden. Verder dit seizoen maken we kennis met Finn Vennens, Jonas Versteven, Vicky Kenis, Lynn Lagrillière en Carl Dekens. Het personage dat na afwezigheid terugkeert is Marie-Rose De Putter. Vaste gezichten die verderop het seizoen verdwijnen zijn Bart Van den Bossche, Maarten Van den Bossche, Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme, Eva Vennens, Manon, Brigitte De Wulf en Jan Geukens. S28-56.jpeg 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Augustus= De confrontatie met Stan (deel 2) Stan heeft het schot van Evy overleefd. Na zijn verzorging in het ziekenhuis werd hij overgebracht naar de gevangenis. Dit zorgt er echter niet voor dat Evy Maarten in de armen vliegt. Ze verwijt hem namelijk aanleiding te hebben gegeven voor de schietpartij. Wanneer Maarten op het punt staat te vertrekken naar India, houdt Evy hem niet tegen. In het huis van de friends neemt Maarten afscheid van zijn nichtje Hanne aan haar ziekenbed en vertrekt. De verdwijning van Milou (deel 2) Emma komt hopeloos uit het water gewandeld. Opeens ziet ze Milou voor zich staan. Ze vertelt dat ze haar behoefte moet doen en daarom is uitgestapt. Emma is dolblij dat er niets aan de hand is met haar dochtertje. Wanneer ze terugkeert naar Guido, wordt ze opgepakt door de politie. Guido kan Lucas alsnog overtuigen om de klacht wegens ontvoering te laten vallen. Samen met Emma bespreken ze de situatie en beslissen ze te gaan voor co-ouderschap. Amelie neergestoken (deel 2) Veronique is totaal van slag en slaat op de vlucht. Amelie, die neergestoken werd in haar milt, wordt overgebracht naar de spoedafdeling van het ziekenhuis. Uiteindelijk wordt Veronique gearresteerd en verhoord. Ze kan zich niets meer herinneren van de avond voordien. Rechercheur Toegaert vertelt dat er rohypnol is gevonden in Amelies bloed, maar niet in dat van haar. Alle bewijzen wijzen in Veroniques richting. Ze wordt overgebracht naar de gevangenis. Twee maanden later Veronique lijdt onder de traumatische gebeurtenissen van de voorbije maanden. De moed zakt haar in de schoenen. Lars heeft een vermoeden over wie zijn halfzus Amelie zou kunnen neergestoken hebben: Marie. Brigitte plaatst veel vraagtekens bij de vermoedens van haar zoon Lars. Marie maakt van Veroniques afwezigheid gebruik om Cédric tegen haar op te zetten. Mathias is tevens druk bezig met de eerste collectie van Dress & Play, die in september in de rekken zal moeten liggen. Marie windt Mathias rond haar vinger en zet Lars met de mond vol tanden. Michiel, een vroegere vriend van Niko, duikt plots op in de brouwerij. Hij vertelt hem dat Andy Vereecken, een oude vijand van de twee, terug aan de slag is als wijkagent. Hij is dit al 20 jaar van beroep, uitgezonderd met wat kantoorwerk hier en daar. Ondertussen heeft Michiel een filmpje van Andy gemaakt als bewijs dat Andy nog steeds losse handen heeft naar pubers toe. Terwijl Niko geen domme dingen wilt doen, beslist Michiel Andy op zijn eentje te ontvoeren. Wanneer Niko vraagt waarom hij dit allemaal doet, biecht Michiel op dat Andy een pedofiel is. Jenny krijgt een verrassend telefoontje, dat voor spanningen zorgt met Robyn. Jenny's zoon, Jonas, komt namelijk vrij uit de gevangenis. Hij zal aan het werk gaan in een nabije slachthuis. Enkel onderdak heeft Jonas nog nodig. Tot grote ergernis van Robyn biedt Jenny haar zoon een tijdelijke verblijfplaats aan. Jonas heeft zijn moeder ook duidelijk gemaakt dat hij geen contact wilt met Robyn, met wie hij al 4 jaar geen contact heeft omdat zij ervoor gezorgd heeft dat Jonas achter de tralies is beland. Jonas en Benny kunnen het goed met elkaar vinden op café. Jelle wilt koste wat kost meteen op hetzelfde niveau spelen als zijn ploegmaten. Hij traint en dieet erop los. Maar hij vindt dat hij niet snel genoeg resultaten ziet. Daarom grijpt hij naar prestatieverbeterende middelen. Wanneer Trudy deze in zijn sportzak ziet zitten, is het huis te klein. Ze vindt de anabole stereoïden genaamd Primadren en spreekt haar stiefzoon hierover aan. Jelle maakt haar wijs dat hij ze van vrienden gekregen heeft en dacht dat het vochtafdrijvers waren. Met dit excuus mag Jelle alsnog een week op voetbalstage gaan van Trudy. Na 2 maanden mag Hanne haar korset uit. Ze wandelt nu rond met een kruk en heeft terug gevoel in het meeste van haar vingers. Op haar werk wordt Hanne echter geconfronteerd met haar beperkingen. Het is Quinten die hem goede moed inspreekt. Hanne biecht Emma op opnieuw gevoelens te hebben voor Quinten en hem te hebben gekust, maar dit niet wederzijds is. Rudi en Zjef krijgen bezoek van Eva, Manon en hun dochtertje Finn. Stefanie denkt dat Ayo gevangen werd genomen of werd vermoord in Nigeria. Ondertussen is ze aan de slag als stagiair-brandweervrouw. |-|September= Veronique in de gevangenis In de gevangenis maakt Veronique kennis met celgenote Vicky. Die zet al meteen de puntjes op de i. Lars gelooft dat zijn lief geterroriseerd wordt door Vicky en wilt haar daar weg. Brigitte blijft weigeren in de onschuld van Veronique te geloven, wat leidt tot discussies met Lars. Veronique bijt van zich af in de gevangenis, maar dat komt haar duur te staan. Vicky koopt cipier Zoë om en takelt Veronique toe in de douches met hulp van medegevangenen. De ontvoering van Andy Mieke is achterdochtig en vraagt Niko uit over Andy. Wanneer ze een bebloede trui van Niko in de was aantreft, deelt Mieke haar ongerustheid met Rudi en beslist ze om haar man te achtervolgen. Aangekomen bij de fabriek treft Mieke Niko, Michiel en een vastgebonden Andy aan. Ze schakelt meteen de politie in. Niko gaat vrijuit omdat Michiel alle schuld op zich neemt. Pedofiel Andy Vereecken blijft echter de beschuldigingen van Michiel steenhard ontkennen. De komst van Jonas Jenny probeert Robyn terug in contact te brengen met haar broer Jonas. Ondertussen is Jonas een weddenschap aangegaan met Benny. Jonas moet Amelie tongzoenen voor een vol café. Wanneer dit gebeurt, wilt hij meer. Jonas probeert Amelie te versieren, maar die is hem altijd te slim af. Ondertussen ontdekt Jonas dat Benny de vriend is van zijn zus en verbreekt alle contact. Benny neemt het Robyn kwalijk dat ze dingen voor hem heeft verzwegen. Hanne en Quinten (deel 1) Quinten en Hanne belanden in een ongemakkelijke situatie. Wanneer Quinten het huis verlaat, probeert Hanne zonder kruk de trap op te wandelen. Wanneer ze er vanaf dondert, is Stefanie in paniek wanneer ze haar op grond aantreft. Uiteindelijk houdt Hanne er niets aan over en zoekt Quinten haar terug regelmatig op uit schuldgevoel. Hanne ziet Ward terug op VDB Fashion en legt hem haar schoenontwerp voor. Quinten neemt afstand van haar. Hogere studies Louise moet belangrijke knopen doorhakken en heeft stress. Ze weet niet welke studierichting ze moet kiezen: Sinologie (Chinees) of Kunstwetenschappen. Peter en Trudy kijken lijdzaam toe. Uiteindelijk heeft Louise zich ingeschreven aan de Katholieke Universiteit Leuven voor de richting Psychologie. Haar beide ouders lijken de keuze van Louise niet te steunen. Aandelen (deel 1) Mathias twijfelt aan de toekomst van Dress & Play. Hij beslist voor onbepaalde duur te stoppen met het bedrijf en dus geen zomercollectie in de rekken uit te brengen. Ook geeft Mathias toe nooit een carrière te willen gemaakt hebben in de mode en Dress & Play enkel heeft opgestart om Veronique terug voor zich te winnen. Veronique is razend op Mathias wanneer ze van Marie verneemt dat hun bedrijf on hold is gezet en hij zijn aandelen wilt verkopen. Bingoavond Anna en Albert zoeken een plek voor hun bingoavond. Wanneer ze op woensdag niet terechtkunnen in het zaaltje van de Jan & Alleman omwille van de vaste vogelpikclub, mag hun evenement van Lars doorgaan in de Foodbar. Alfons wilt meedoen met de bingoavond en vraagt Zjef om enkele nummers van zijn kaartje te trekken. Uiteindelijk beslist Zjef niet mee te doen aan omkoperij en laat hij de bingoavond eerlijk verlopen. Albert wordt de winnaar van de avond. Het verleden van Jonas Benny geeft Robyn de kans om haar verhaal te doen. Jonas begon indertijd met kleine diefstal, met als gevolg inbreken op latere leeftijd. Toen hij 20 jaar was, had hij al een serieus strafblad. Daarna was Jonas verzeild geraakt in een gewapende overval bij een juwelier. Dat was voor Robyn de druppel die de emmer deed overlopen en gaf haar jongere broer aan bij de politie. Leugendetector Veronique begaat een fout. Door een gevecht geraakt haar celgenote in het ziekenhuis met een hersenschudding. Lars voelt zich schuldig, omdat hij Vicky is gaan verraden bij de directie van de gevangenis. Veronique moet 1 dag in afzondering, wat kan oplopen tot 9 dagen in de isolatiecel. Op aandringen van Lars vroeg Veronique een leugendetectortest aan. De resultaten van de polygraaftest spelen echter in haar nadeel. Stagiair-brandweervrouw Stefanie kijkt uit naar haar eerste werkdag als stagiair-brandweervrouw. Wanneer adjudant Joris en zijn team een oproep krijgen, laat hij haar niet meegaan en de brandweerwagens verder poetsen. Stefanie wilt weten waarom, maar Joris lost niets. Eén van de collega's legt een krantenartikel in Stefanies locker over een brandweervrouw die stierf onder een ingestort plafond. Stefanie ontdekt dat Joris zichzelf dit verwijt omdat hij de interventie leidde. Pedofilie Niko biecht op dat hij als 15-jarig kind ook bijna misbruikt werd door Andy. Toen hij Michiel onlangs bezig zag tegen de pedofiel, kwamen die herinneringen terug naar boven. Indertijd wist Niko wat Andy deed met Michiel, maar ondernam niets en geeft zichzelf hier nu de schuld van. Rudi geeft Mieke het nummer van psychiater Annabel, de zus van een vriend. Niko beseft dat het hoog tijd is om stappen te ondernemen na de hallucinatie van Andy. Aandelen (deel 2) Marie spant Brigitte voor haar kar. Brigitte zelf stelt Lars voor de neef van mevrouw Van Nieuwenhove aan te nemen als stagiair. Marie heeft iets goed te maken bij Cédric, maar hij houdt haar op een afstand. Ondertussen doet Cédric Lars het voorstel om de 70% aandelen van Mathias bij Dress & Play over te kopen en dus het bedrijf van zijn moeder te redden. Mathias weigert echter zijn aandelen te verkopen aan zijn liefdesrivaal, tot grote ergernis van Lars. De breuk tussen Veronique en Lars Brigitte kan niet begrijpen dat Lars koppig blijft geloven in de onschuld van Veronique. Vervolgens zoekt ze Veronique op in de gevangenis. Haar bezoek blijft niet zonder gevolgen. Sindsdien vermijdt Veronique alle contact met Lars. Wanneer hij haar een brief schrijft, belt Veronique Lars op om te zeggen dat hij haar moet vergeten. Lars geeft zijn moeder de volle laag wanneer hij verneemt dat dit alles haar schuld is. Het verjaardagsfeest van Albert en Alfons Benny maakt zich zorgen over Alfons wanneer bij hem thuis de voordeur wagenwijd openstaat en hijzelf niet thuis is. Alfons reageert woedend wanneer hij verneemt dat Benny hem in een rusthuis wilt steken. Patrick schakelt Anna en Albert in om met Alfons te praten over de voordelen. Ze beslissen een verjaardagsfeest in de Jan & Alleman te organiseren voor Albert en Alfons met de mensen van het rusthuis als gasten, in de hoop dat Alfons zich bedenkt. Hoofdboekhouder Mieke heeft het druk op VDB met de sollicitatiegesprekken voor hoofdboekhouder nu Greta op pensioen is. Veronique geeft Vicky een gelijmde foto terug van haar dochter Tinne. Wanneer Tinne bij VDB door Mieke niet aangenomen wordt omwille van gebrek aan ervaring, denkt ze eraan om als boekhouder in Spanje te gaan solliciteren en werken. Ondertussen heeft Jonas dierenbeul Ivo, een collega van hem in het slachthuis, verklikt bij de directeur. Schoenontwerp Emma maakt een verliefde Hanne duidelijk dat Quinten geen nieuwe relatie wilt met haar. Maar is dat wel zo? Ondertussen krijgt Hanne van Ward te horen dat hij een fabrikant heeft kunnen overtuigen om een prototype van haar schoen te laten maken. Wanneer Ward langskomst op VDB Fashion om Hanne het prototype van haar schoen te tonen, kijkt Quinten jaloers toe. De verleiding naar alcohol wordt terug groot voor Quinten. Jan en Jenny (deel 1) Robyn biecht aan Benny op dat ze Jonas mist. Jenny hoopt vurig op een hereniging tussen haar kinderen. Benny probeert vervolgens een brug te slaan tussen de twee, en met succes. Ondertussen stelt Jenny Jan voor om voor hem te koken. De twee houden er een leuke avond vol open gesprekken aan over. Nadien spreken de twee regelmatig opnieuw af boven het café. Jonas wilt weten wat de intenties van Jan zijn, maar die maakt duidelijk slechts vrienden te zijn. Escort Nora Mathias huurt escort Nora in om Lars te verleiden, maar zijn plan mislukt. Hij biecht deze zet op aan Marie, wie Mathias uitnodigt in zijn appartement. Peter wordt door Mathias voor een moeilijk keuze gesteld. Hij wilt namelijk zijn aandelen van Dress & Play aan VDB verkopen met de voorwaarde dat Lars opstapt. Maar Lars is Mathias te slim af en huurt iemand in om Mathias' aandelen over te kopen en ze nadien aan Lars door te verkopen. Het huis van Zjef en Rudi Een onverwacht voorstel van een projectontwikkelaar zorgt voor strubbelingen tussen Zjef en Rudi. Hij biedt 160 000 euro op hun huis, later verhoogd tot 200 000 euro. Maar Rudi doet moeilijk en eist minstens 250 000 euro voor zijn en Zjefs huis. Uiteindelijk komen Rudi en Zjef tot het akkoord om toch te verkopen tegen de voorgestelde prijs, aangezien ze het verlossend nieuws krijgen van Mieke en Niko dat ze nog een tijdje bij hen mogen blijven wonen. Peter en Lynn (deel 1) Peter laat zijn oog vallen op Lynn, één van de modellen bij VDB. Er is meteen een klik tussen de twee en ze spreken met elkaar af. Trudy laat duidelijk weten dat ze er niet mee gediend is dat Peter aanpapt met een 29-jarig model. Ze is niet opgezet met de date van Peter, die achter haar rug Louise nieuwe kleren koopt. Niet veel later komen Peter en Lynn naar buiten als koppel. Trudy vindt dat Peter zich door Lynn laat manipuleren. Het ontslag van Jonas Jonas zoekt Robyn op bij VDB en vertelt haar dat hij ontslagen is in het slachthuis. Ivo had namelijk koeienstront tussen Jonas zijn boterhammen gelegd omdat hij hem was gaan verraden bij de directeur. Vervolgens sloeg Jonas Ivo tegen de muur, met ontslag tot gevolg. Als Jonas niet snel opnieuw werk vindt, moet hij terugkeren naar de gevangenis. Hij is ten einde raad. |-|Oktober= Mathias versus Lars (deel 1) Emma wilt een feestje organiseren om iedereen te bedanken voor de steun de afgelopen tijd. Hun vrienden komen langs in typische klederdracht van een bepaald land naar keuze met als thema 'vrienden van de wereld'. Ook Hanne nodigt Ward uit om hem te bedanken voor de hulp bij haar schoenontwerp. Ondertussen zint Mathias op wraak na een binnengekomen mail van Lars. In opdracht gaat Nora naar Evy met het verhaal dat Lars haar misbruikt zou hebben. De verdwijning van Alfons Stefanie wilt er zo veel mogelijk zijn voor Alfons. Maar Alfons komt niet opdagen voor een geplande lunch met zijn kleindochter. Wanneer zijn gsm gevonden wordt aan het water in het park, maakt de familie zich zorgen. Uiteindelijk wordt Alfons alsnog teruggevonden. Hij lucht zijn hart bij Robyn over zijn schrik voor dementie. Het bezoek aan de dokter heeft sporen nagelaten bij Alfons. Samen met Benny bezoekt hij het rusthuis waar Anna en Albert wonen. Vicky's verleden De biologische vader van Tinne liet Vicky in de steek toen ze aan het bevallen was, waardoor ze jarenlang alleen instond voor de opvoeding van hun kind. Enkele jaren na zijn vertrek leerde Vicky Koenraad kennen, met wie ze een relatie begon. Toen Tinne ongeveer 12-13 jaar werd, veranderde alles. Ze begon haar moeder uit te sluiten. Tot Vicky ontdekte dat Koenraad Tinne al jarenlang misbruikte. Vicky vermoordde Koenraad, met alle gevolgen van dien. Het artikel van Evy Evy beslist een anoniem artikel te schrijven over Lars op Localscoop. Amelie komt op het spoor dat Nora een escort is. Lars sluit een deal met haar door meer geld aan te bieden dan haar opdrachtgever. Zo komt Lars te weten dat Mathias de persoon is die hem dit allemaal aandoet. Evy verontschuldigt zich bij hem na een gesprek met meneer Temmermans, een vroeger slachtoffer van afpersing door Nora. Hij werd ook valselijk beschuldigd van aanranding. Jan en Jenny (deel 2) Jenny is over haar toeren omdat ze gehoord heeft dat Jonas ontslagen is. Ze komt haar hart luchten bij Jan. Ondertussen probeert Benny Jonas aan een job te helpen bij VDB. Wanneer dit mislukt, reageert Jonas teleurgesteld. Jenny is boos omwille van wat Jan over over haar zoon heeft gezegd in de Jan & Alleman. Jan probeert het bij te leggen met Jenny, die uiteindelijk toch komt opdagen en bij hem blijft eten. Peter en Lynn (deel 2) Trudy wilt een beter contact met Peter en nodigt hem en Lynn uit om te blijven eten. Wanneer Peter even naar boven gaat, komt de echte Lynn naar boven en kan ze het niet laten om Trudy te beledigen. Vervolgens duwt Trudy haar, waardoor Lynn ten val komt. Peter heeft er genoeg van en beslist op hotel te gaan wonen. Ondertussen wilt Louise op kot, een discussie tussen Peter en Trudy die een kookpunt bereikt. Mathias versus Lars (deel 2) Nora komt Mathias waarschuwen. Wanneer ze Mathias vertelt dat Lars op de hoogte is van zijn duistere plannen, wordt Nora hardhandig door hem buitengegooid. Niet veel later krijgt Mathias bezoek van Lars, die met hem op de vuist gaat. Ondertussen voelt Evy zich schuldig voor de schade die ze heeft aangericht door haar onprofessioneel gedrag en denkt eraan te stoppen met Localscoop. Marie wilt nog een stapje verder gaan in haar wraakactie tegen Lars. Hanne en Quinten (deel 2) Quinten maakt foto's van Hanne's schoen als manier om 'sorry' te zeggen. Hij wilt namelijk een moodboard maken voor haar. Wanneer deze af is, gaat Quinten langs bij Lars met een pitch. Wat later betrapt Quinten Hanne en Ward al kussend in de Jan & Alleman. Ward geeft toe aan Hanne dat hij nog steeds gevoelens heeft voor haar. Op restaurant wordt Hanne verrast door Quinten, die haar zijn liefde komt verklaren. Een boze Ward vertrekt en de twee kussen. Anonieme boodschappen Bij VDB ontvangt Lars een anonieme boodschappen. Hij zoekt uit wie hem deze stuurt. Veronique wordt onderzocht door gerechtspsychiater Carl Dekens en moet een persoonlijkheidstest ondergaan. Ze praat in de gevangenis over haar jeugd en de slechte relatie met haar vader, maar besluit geen open kaart te spelen naar haar psychiater toe. Cédric maakt zich zorgen over haar, maar wordt afgeleid door Marie. Ook kan Marie het niet laten sluw in te praten op Mathias. Jonas bij De Proeverij Jonas krijgt van Justine, de justitieassistente, een laatste kans om werk te vinden. Wanneer hij nergens wordt aangenomen omwille van zijn crimineel verleden, wilt Niko hem een kans geven. Hij biedt Jonas een contract aan bij De Proeverij. Wanneer er niet veel later een enveloppe met geld verdwijnt in de brouwerij, beslissen Mieke en Niko aangifte te doen bij de politie. Uiteindelijk was het Zjef die de enveloppe per ongeluk bij het vuilnis had gegooid. Het einde van Localscoop Na het opdoeken van Localscoop, weet Evy niet welke weg ze op wilt in haar leven. Wat later krijgt ze een verrassende brief van Stan. Na 4 maanden in de gevangenis te verblijven in afwachting van zijn proces, wilt Stan namelijk een gesprek met zijn ex-lief. Dit brengt Evy op het idee om terug een boek te schrijven over criminelen, in dit geval over Stan. Ondertussen bezoekt ze Veronique in de gevangenis. Zij heeft een belangrijke vraag. Marie ontslagen Lars vraagt Jenny uit over de vermoedend die Marie bij VDB verspreidde en legt ook Marie op de rooster. Ondertussen krijgt Veronique het rapport van de gerechtspsychiater te lezen. Wanneer Cédric komt niet opdagen voor zijn bezoek aan Veronique, is voor Lars de maat vol. Hij neemt de drastische beslissing om Marie te ontslaan, wat bij Mieke en Cédric niet in goede aarde valt. In de lift van VDB vindt de emotionele Marie troost bij Cédric, met wie ze kust. Trudy naar Dubai Trudy maakt plannen om een maand naar Bart in Dubai te gaan. De koude oorlog met Lynn wordt ondertussen steeds nijdiger. Lynn zelf probeert Peter helemaal op te eisen, wat Amelie ook al is opgevallen. Ondertussen wilt Trudy het bijleggen met Louise, maar zij houdt echter de boot af. Jelle beslist om een tijdje bij Hanne te gaan logeren. Wanneer Trudy op het punt staat om naar Dubai te verhuizen, lijkt Louise echter de grote afwezige te zijn. Andere verhaallijnen Alfons is langsgeweest bij de dokter voor een scan. Hij krijgt te horen dat er geen tumor aanwezig is in zijn lichaam, maar de mogelijkheid van Alzheimer wel bestaat. Nu moet Alfons een lumbaalpunctie doen, waarbij ze de hersenvocht uit de ruggenmerg halen. Op de radio wordt tijdens het nieuwsmoment verteld dat er in de buurt een overval werd gepleegd bij een dagbladhandel. Later die dag wordt Jonas in de Jan & Alleman aangesproken door 2 agenten. Tot grote ergernis van Mieke krijgt ze de opdracht van Lars een nieuwe accountmanager te zoeken. |-|November= |-|December= |-|Januari= |-|Februari= |-|Maart= |-|April= |-|Mei= |-|Juni= 'Personages' 'Hoofdpersonages' AnnaSeizoen27.png|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx JanSeizoen27.png|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche MiekeSeizoen27.png|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche PeterSeizoen27.png|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche VeroniqueSeizoen27.png|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche AlbertS27.png|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens HanneSeizoen27.png|'Hanne'|link=Hanne Van den Bossche GuidoS27.png|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche LouiseVDB-Seizoen27.png|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche Cédric-Yanni-Seizoen27.png|'Cédric'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye JelleSeizoen27.png|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche Evy27.jpg|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans MathiasSeizoen27.png|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert NikoSeizoen27.png|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans BennyS27.png|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens PatrickS27.png|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels StefanieSeizoen27.png|'Stefanie'|link=Stefanie Coppens RudiSeizoen27.png|'Rudi'|link=Rudi Verbiest ZjefDMSeizoen27.png|'Zjef'|link=Zjef De Mulder JennySeizoen27.png|'Jenny'|link=Jenny Versteven EmmaSeizoen27.png|'Emma'|link=Emma Verdonck LarsS27.png|'Lars'|link=Lars De Wulf AlfonsS28.png|'Alfons'|link=Alfons Coppens AmelieSeizoen27.png|'Amelie'|link=Amelie De Wulf MarieS27.png|'Marie'|link=Marie Devlieger RobynS27.png|'Robyn'|link=Robyn Versteven 'Nevenpersonages' Marie-Rose10.jpg|'Marie-Rose'|link=Marie-Rose De Putter Quinten27.jpg|'Quinten'|link=Quinten Godderis Brigitte de Wulf.png|'Brigitte'|link=Brigitte De Wulf JonasS28.jpg|'Jonas'|link=Jonas Versteven 'Terugkerende gastpersonages' BartSeizoen27.png|'Bart'|link=Bart Van den Bossche Maarten27.png|'Maarten'|link=Maarten Van den Bossche TrudySeizoen27.png|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme InspecteurSeizoen27.png|'Goris'|link=Goris MilouSeizoen27.png|'Milou'|link=Milou Van Bellingen Mila 27.jpg|'Mila'|link=Mila Van den Bossche FonsSeizoen27.png|'Fons'|link=Fons Verbiest FrancineSeizoen27.png|'Francine'|link=Francine Verbiest Eva27.png|'Eva'|link=Eva Vennens Manon27.png|'Manon'|link=Manon Ward27.jpg|'Ward'|link=Ward Beeldens JanGeukensSeizoen27.png|'Jan'|link=Jan Geukens LucasSeizoen27.png|'Lucas'|link=Lucas Van Bellingen 'Nieuwe gastpersonages' Meer informatie over gastpersonages uit het 28ste seizoen die geen eigen pagina hebben, vind je hier. RechercheurS28.png|'Toegaert'|link=Toegaert MichielS28.png|'Michiel'|link=Michiel S28_afl6210_020.png|'Finn'|link=Finn Vennens AndyS28.png|'Andy'|link=Andy Vereecken VickyS28.png|'Vicky'|link=Vicky Kenis LeffunS28.png|'Joris'|link=Joris Leffun NoraSeizoen28.png|'Nora'|link=Nora Dubois TatyanaS28.png|'Lynn'|link=Lynn Lagrillière CarlS28.jpg|'Carl'|link=Carl Dekens 'Recasts' 'Afleveringen' Voor een overzicht van de afleveringen, zie hier. 'Families (22)' *Seizoen 1 - heden: De Putter, Dierckx, Van den Bossche *Seizoen 2 - heden: Thielens, Van de Caveye *Seizoen 8 - 28: de Rixart de Waremme *Seizoen 16 - heden: Hermans *Seizoen 17 - heden: Moelaert *Seizoen 18 - heden: Schuurmans *Seizoen 22 - heden: Coppens, Pauwels, Verbiest *Seizoen 23 - heden: De Mulder *Seizoen 24 - heden: Godderis, Verdonck, Versteven *Seizoen 25 - heden: Van Bellingen *Seizoen 26 - heden: Devlieger, De Wulf *Seizoen 27 - heden: Vennens *Seizoen 28 - heden: Kenis, Dekens 'Huwelijken en scheidingen' 'Geboortes en sterftes' *De geboorte van Finn Vennens 'Ondernemingen, verenigingen en clubs' *Seizoen 1 - heden: Lokale Politie *Seizoen 17 - heden: Algemeen Ziekenhuis *Seizoen 19 - heden: Jan en Alleman *Seizoen 20 - heden: Wielerclub Jan & Alleman *Seizoen 21 - heden: VDB Holding, VDB Fashion *Seizoen 22 - heden: Atelier van Patrick, Foodbar, Benny's moestuin *Seizoen 24 - heden: Fashion Agency, Garage Louis & Zn. *Seizoen 25 - heden: De Proeverij *Seizoen 26 - 28: Localscoop, Van Dyck *Seizoen 27 - heden: KitchTech, Présence, A-Motive, Dress & Play, Vrijspel, Scheffen FC 'Trivia' *Midden 2018 verhuisde de werkplaats van 'Familie' naar de AED Studios in Lint, waar Zodiak Belgium vanaf dan voor de productie van de soap instaat. Op het scherm zullen de al dan niet opvallende veranderingen in het najaar van 2018 te zien zijn. Door de verhuis verdwijnen er enkele decors en worden er 3 nieuwe decors geïntroduceerd. 'Lees Meer' *Aflevering 6209 (eerste - én dubbele - aflevering van het seizoen) Category:Seizoenen Category:Seizoen 28